Santa Baby
by noz4a2
Summary: Olivia decides to give Peter his Christmas present early. Established Polivia. A Christmas gift for all my friends. One shot Polivia...hope you like it!


Merry Fringemas fellow Fringe fans! As promised I am writing a Christmas Polivia one shot. This is established P&O…together forever…as it should be.

Yes it will be smutty, yes it will be funny, and yes it will be all things Polivia and then some.

Per usual I do not own Fringe…it didn't come neatly wrapped like I asked for…there is always next year!

I do not own the song lyrics in this story as well…

I hope you like this Christmas present to all my followers! Enjoy!

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter knew that today was going to be hectic and interesting…to say the least. He wracked his brain again trying to figure out how he got roped into this situation. The answer was clear and obvious…Ella. She had asked her aunt if she could help with the Christmas carnival at her school this year. Olivia didn't hesitate for one moment; she smiled widely and answered her with a big hug and kiss of affirmation. Olivia then proceeded to persuade the Fringe team…minus Broyles, to help with the carnival as well. Walter was easy to convince, all Olivia had to do was tell him about all the cookies and candy he'd get to eat and he was in. Astrid jumped at the chance, she always loved Christmas and would be more than happy to not only participate but be the baker of Christmas cookies for the carnival.

The gang was dressed in holiday garb, Astrid was one of Santa's elves, Walter dressed as the Grinch and Olivia was Mrs. Claus, which left Peter as Saint Nick himself. Ella was beaming ear to ear as she saw her Aunt Liv and friends take their respective places in the carnival. Walter decided to have story time, where told the story of The Grinch to all the children, using different voices to entertain the kids.

Peter, Olivia and Astrid set up Santa's workshop so that the kids could come and tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. They made it look so festive and fun, with snow and reindeer and snowmen scattered about. Peter knew that this day would be filled with screaming kids and anxious mothers wanting to get their pictures taken with Santa. Peter never believed in Santa, that genius IQ of his just never seemed to grasp the concept of a fat man and his flying reindeer. The reason he was here now, donning that extremely warm and uncomfortable flannel suit were the two people he could never say no to.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia made sure that Peter was relatively comfortable in that suit before she changed into her Mrs. Claus outfit. Little did Peter know that the outfit Olivia would be wearing was far from the traditional one Mrs. Claus usually wore. Olivia had wanted to give Peter his Christmas present directly after the carnival, so she wore her revealing, tight, red, furry outfit with thigh high, six inch heel patent leather boots. Of course most if the mothers did not approve of the outfit Olivia was wearing, but she didn't care, she wanted to make Peter suffer and she did.

"Now children," Olivia started telling the children as she also demonstrated what they would be doing "You will come up to Santa, sit on his lap and tell him what you would like for Christmas," Olivia told them as she wiggled her ass into Peter's flannel lap.

Peter gripped her hips, gave her a glare that she would pay for that later and welcomed the first kid on his lap. Peter also watched Olivia with the kids, watched her laugh and hug the kids who wanted pictures with her, too. Astrid helped shuffle the kids up to Santa and gave them each a cookie when they left. Astrid knew what Olivia had planned for Peter later, so Astrid was under strict orders to take Walter out to the movies, ice cream and shopping for a few hours while Olivia give Peter his early Christmas present.

Kid after kid came and went, cookie after cookie consumed and some forgotten. Mother after mother flirted shamelessly with the handsome, young and quite charming Santa Claus. Some mothers wanted to sit on his lap, too, but Mrs. Claus wouldn't have it…the fur and flannel would be flying if they got too close to her man. As much as that would have turned Peter on, he agreed with Olivia…not the place and time.

Soon the last child had said their Christmas wishes to Peter, got a pat on the head and a cookie and sent on their way. Olivia had not changed out of her outfit, she kept it on, using the excuse that she wanted to save it for next year. Astrid and Walter bid them adieu and went on their way, leaving Peter and Olivia to drive back to the Bishop house to be alone.

"Ella was over the moon that you did this for her," Olivia said as he smiled at her lover.

"It was fun actually, especially seeing you in that Mrs. Claus outfit. I don't remember Mrs. Claus looking that hot before?" Peter chuckled as he continued to drive through the Boston snow.

Olivia giggled and bit her lip. She had something very sexy planned for Peter and couldn't wait to get home to show him. She knew that he was tired from the day's activities, but her present would surely put the life back in him for sure.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Once they arrived home, Peter practically sprinted up to his room, with Olivia following close behind. He made his way to the bathroom, turned on the shower and headed back to Olivia.

"Sweetheart, I need a shower. That suit was so damn hot and made me really sweaty and gross," Peter informed her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Go ahead…I'll be waiting when you get out. By the way, you are getting your present early this year," she confessed to him seductively.

"I can skip the shower…" Peter smiled at her devilishly.

"No, no…it will give me time to put the finishing touches on your gift," Olivia protested to him as she shoved him towards the bathroom.

"If you insist…Care to join me?" Peter said as he nuzzled his nose into her gorgeous hair.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Mr. Claus," Olivia answered with a giggle.

She then kissed him and shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door. Olivia made her way back to his room, her plan in full swing.

About thirty minutes later Peter emerged from the steaming bathroom all freshly scrubbed and rosy cheeked. Clad in only his boxer briefs Peter continued to towel dry his hair as he entered his room to find the lights dim and soft music playing. There was a note on his bed addressed to Santa that he picked up and read.

_Sit back, relax and enjoy the show…_

Peter smirked at the note, knowing that this is what Olivia was talking about, this was the early Christmas present she spoke of earlier. Not one to disappoint, especially her, he did as he was instructed, he sat back on his bed with his hands perched behind his head and waited.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The sounds of a very familiar Christmas song made famous by one Eartha Kitt wafted through his room and Olivia slithered through the door and started singing the lyrics.

Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>Been an awful good girl<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
>I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed<br>Next year I could be just as good  
>If you'd check off my Christmas list<br>Boo doo bee doo

She sauntered around the room, wiggling her tight ass in his direction, Peter's eyes couldn't stop staring at her and the gorgeous way her body moved. Those leather clad legs of hers were driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around him.

Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's  
>Not a lot<br>Been an angel all year  
>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Santa honey, one thing I really do need, the deed  
>To a platinum mine<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
>Sign your 'X' on the line<br>Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Olivia made sure that Peter was just one the edge of oblivion when she crawled up his bed and straddled him for the last part of the song. She wiggled herself so that she was seated smack in the center of his burning lap. Peter gripped her hips and let out a soft moan as she finished the song.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany<br>I really do believe in you  
>Let's see if you believe in me<br>Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
>I don't mean on a phone<br>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
>Hurry down the chimney tonight<br>Hurry... tonight.

Olivia looked at Peter though hooded lashes, bit her lip and kissed him fully. Her body pressed itself into his and they both caught fire. Their tongues danced in unison and air became the only reason for them to part. Peter looked at her, smiled and ran a thumb across her lips before he devoured her again.

Olivia made quick use of her position and moved her hands down his lithe body to his constrictive boxers and slowly pulled them down and gave Peter some relief. Peter's hands slid up her body and helped release her glorious breasts from that flannel prison they were confined to. Peter couldn't help his reaction to seeing her topless, she always took his breath away. His mouth slowly descended to her shoulder first, then her collar bone and then nipped its way down to her gorgeous, taut and delicious nipples, ripe for his mouth. Olivia leaned back and brought Peter with her. She savored his mouth suckling her nipples, she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered his name. She lay on her back, loving the feeling of his lips traveling down her heated body.

Peter's talented mouth made its way down her body towards her heated core. His red hot lips leaving scorch marks on her equally hot skin. His hands gripped her furry panties and yanked them down, hungry and primal with anticipation. Olivia lay beneath him, naked and quivering, his actions rendering her ebullient. Olivia's boots were still on her legs, the patent leather cooling Peter's skin anytime it came in contact with it. Peter reached for them, his hands finding the zipper, and slowly removing the leather from her gorgeous legs. Each inch of new skin that was exposed to him his lips attacked. Every inch of her legs were consumed by the fire within him.

Peter couldn't wait any longer, he hooked her legs around his waist, positioned himself at her core and submerged himself in her fiery nucleus. A hiss and moan escaped Olivia's lips as she met his hips thrust for lustful thrust. The bed rocked, the headboard creaked and slapped against the wall, the sounds of their lovemaking reverberating through the house. Peter's hips were locomotive, increasing in speed with every moan and squeal that escaped from Olivia's lips.

Olivia's back arched off the bed, her nails dug into his lower back, her heels into his ass. She was oscillating with pleasure, she was beginning to be torn apart, her ecstasy savage, her mind blank and her body stormy. Their lovemaking had never been this passionate, never been this carnal and never been this real. Something untamed captivated them both and threw them into an unknown world.

Peter's lips vanquished Olivia's. She battled and relished in the fiendish way his devotion enveloped her. How his lips never left hers, how his hips vibrated against hers, how is love and ferocity were felt down to his core and back again. As Olivia's hips bruised themselves against Peter, her muscles had started to twitch and the familiar stirrings fluttered within her. Peter could feel her clutching him and bulldozed deeper into her. His hips were motivating her to her apex, her zenith, her epiphany. Olivia's eyes found Peter's and worship mirrored back, their love equal and all consuming.

Olivia's body relented and combusted, her pleasure finally abandoned from its depths. Peter's body followed hers into the abyss, depleted itself endlessly. Olivia's ravishing body fluttered and calmed, replete with Peter's love, his essence surrounded her fully. Peter cloaked his face between her shoulder and neck, his lips placing modest kisses on her glistening flesh. His body mimicked hers, calmed and sated, he rolled off of her and clutched her to him tightly.

"Best Christmas present ever," he sighed as he ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"Thank you Santa. I'm glad I made the naughty list," she smirked at him as she propped herself up on her fist.

"You can make my naughty list anytime," Peter answered her as he brushed some hair away from her face.

His face became serious for a moment as he brought her lips up to meet his.

"I love you Olivia, every second of everyday…don't ever forget that," he said with conviction in his tone.

"I know, you always remind me and I love you with every beat of my heart. I am yours forever, you belong to me, remember?" she reassured him with a chaste kiss.

"Oh don't worry, I won't forget…you will make sure of that," he smirked at her indicating he'd like more nights like this one.

"If you are a good boy from now on, rewards are definitely in your future," she answered him, a yawn finding its way to her gorgeous lips.

"Sleep my love. Merry Christmas Livia, you are my greatest gift," he said to her as she drifted off to dream land.

"Merry Christmas, Santa Baby," she mumbled as sleep finally engulfed her completely.

Smiling at the sight of his goddess asleep on his bare chest, Peter closed his eyes and floated toward sleepy bliss.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little one shot of merriment. 'Tis the season for Polivia smut…it helps the hiatus go faster. I would love to get reviews as presents!


End file.
